Mr. Freeze
Mr. Freeze was a supervillain and an enemy of Batman. He had the misfortune of not being able to tolerate temperatures above zero degrees, so he was forced to spend his life inside a refrigeration suit. His freeze gun, much like Captain Cold's, could blast a freeze ray that could freeze anyone or anything that he shot with it. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Unique Physiology' Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Science' Weakness *'Cannot Survive outside of a Sub-Zero Environment': Freeze has to wear a special refrigeration suit, unless he's in Antarctica or something...otherwise he'll die. Equipment *'Cryo-Suit' *'Freeze Gun' Background Information Mr. Freeze is a rogue scientist whose design for an "ice gun" backfires when he inadvertently spills cryogenic chemicals on himself, resulting in his needing subzero temperatures to survive. As a child, he is fascinated by freezing animals. His parents, horrified by his "hobby", send him to a strict boarding school, where he is miserable, feeling detached from humanity. In college, he meets a woman named Nora, whom he falls in love with and ultimately marries. Nora later falls terminally ill. Freeze takes on a job working for a large company run by the ruthless Ferris Boyle. Freeze discovers a way to put Nora into cryo-stasis (using company equipment without permission), and places her in that state hoping to sustain her until a cure could be found. Boyle finds out about the experiment and attempts to have her brought out of cryo-stasis, overruling Freeze's frantic objections. A struggle ensues, in which Boyle kicks Freeze into a table full of chemicals and leaves him for dead. Freeze survives, but his body temperature is lowered dramatically; he can now only live at subzero temperatures and is thus forced to wear a special refrigerating suit to stay alive. As Mr. Freeze, he uses cryonic technology to create a gun, which fires a beam that freezes any target within its range. His first act as a costumed criminal is to take revenge upon Boyle, a plan with which Batman interferes. Mr. Freeze fires his freeze-gun at Batman, but he dodges, causing the beam to shatter Nora's capsule. Freeze blames Batman, and swears to destroy whatever the Dark Knight holds dear (mainly Gotham City, and eventually Robin). Freeze's crimes tend to involve freezing everyone and everything he runs into so he hardly ever forges alliances with the other criminals in Gotham, preferring to work alone.Background Information is from Earth-One continuity. Continuity from The Batman/Superman Hour (1968-1969) Episodes: "The Cruel, Cool Mr. Freeze" (9/21/1968) Mr. Freeze's Frozen Vikings Fiendishly Frigid Fraud He Who Swipes the Ice, Goes To the Coo The Cool Cruel Christmas Caper Continuity from The New Adventures of Batman (1977) The Deep Freeze Appearance Filmation series: The Batman/Superman Hour: * "The Cruel, Cool Mr. Freeze" * Mr. Freeze's Frozen Vikings *Fiendishly Frigid Fraud *He Who Swipes the Ice, Goes To the Coo *The Cool Cruel Christmas Caper Filmation series: The New Adventures of Batman: The Deep Freeze Notes * Mr. Freeze never appeared on the series. He only appeared in the two Batman Filmation series. * Mr. Freeze first appeared in Batman vol.1, #121''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_121 Batman vol.1, #121] (February 1959). * He was created by Bob Kane. External Links * See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Freeze Mr. Freeze] at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] *Mr. Freeze UGO profile * See Mr Freeze at ComicBookDB.com * See Mr Freeze at the Grand Comic Book Database (GCD) Appearances in Other Media References Unique Physiology Category:Characters Category:Batman enemies Category:Filmation Category:Filmation characters Category:Villains Category:DC characters